User blog:Yetimonster/King Darius VS Ramsses II
Ramsses II, Egypt's most celebrated pharaoh... VS King Darius, '''the mighty ruler of the Persian Empire. Who is Deadliest? Each warrior will have his own sheild, and combat will be tested on chariots as well. Darius III of Persia was the last king of the Achaemenid Empire of Persia. Darius' reign came to an ultimate end after his defeat at the hands of Alexander the Great. Ramesses II's Weapons Ramesses II was the third Egyptian pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty. Ramesses ruled for over 66 years, and was buried in the Valley of the Kings. Spear.gif|Spear akinakes.jpg|Akinakes bow.jpg|Persian Bow sagaris.jpg|Sagaris javelin.jpg|Javelin khopesh.jpg|Khopesh Hyksos.jpg|Hyksos Maces.jpg|Flegged Mace The Battle It waz a tie. So I'm making my own call on this one. Darius and his driver make their way across the Middle East in a chariot. As the two Persians move forward, Darius suddenly spots a second chariot approaching. The second chariot is that of Ramesses II. Ramesses raises his Khopesh, and orders his driver to charge at Darius. With this, Darius has his driver charge as well. As the two chariots head at eachother, Ramesses raises his Hyksos Bow and fires an arrow at Darius. The arrow strikes, Darius' driver instead, forcing Darius to take control of the chariot to avoid crashing. Once, Darius' chariot comes to a halt, Ramesses and his driver rush at him. Darius pulls his Bow and Arrow, and fires at Ramesse, but kills the Egyptian driver. Darius fires again, but Ramesses blocks the blow with his sheild. Darius grabs for his Spear and Sheild now, and blocks a blow from Ramesses' Flegged Mace. Darius attempts to strike, but the attack fails because of Ramesses' Sheild. Darius attacks again, but Ramesses dodges the blow. Ramesses then hits Darius' arm with the mace, bringing the king to the ground. Ramesses tries to lay in the finishing blow, but Darius rolls out of the way, and stabs Ramesses in the leg. With his opponent injured, Darius takes the oppurtunity to grab a Sagaris and flee. Once Ramesses recovers he spots Darius fleeing, and hurls a Javelin he took of his dead driver. The Javelin misses it's target, and Ramesses arms himself with a Khopesh. Darius stops at the peak of a high cliff. With no where to run, Darius raises his Sagaris and engages Ramesses in combat. Ramesses slashes Darius across the chest, but Darius shakes off the blow. Darius attempts to strike with his Sagaris, but the blow is intercepted by the Khopesh. Darius attacks again, and succesfully hits Ramesses' wrist. However, Ramesses knocks the sagaris away with his sword, and slashes Darius across the leg and arm. Now in great pain, Darius hunches over, and stumbles away from Ramesses. Ramesses prepares to give the final strike, when suddenly, Darius grabs his Akinakes, and stabs Ramesses right through the wrist. Ramesses drobs his weapon before Darius stabs him throught the chest, and hurls his body off the cliff to the chasam below. Darius then raises his Akinakes, and screams in victory "PERSIA!" '''Next Battle: Assyrian vs Shang Warrior Category:Blog posts